


Teenagers

by Vegetatarian



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball AU - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Awesome Bulma Briefs, Awkward, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Hormones, Vegeta being Vegeta, Young Love, awkward love, teenage angst, vegeta is dumb about women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegetatarian/pseuds/Vegetatarian
Summary: Bulma Briefs is a spitfire 16 year old who loves adventure. On her adventure to a jungle, she comes across a young Saiyan who happens to be her age, as well. They go on a fun adventure together to fix the Saiyan’s crashed ship, and Bulma unknowingly makes this teenage boy flustered beyond hope. Will she take to his awkward advances? Or will she tell him to beat it?
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Yamcha
Comments: 46
Kudos: 107





	1. Adventure!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surelysaiyangood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surelysaiyangood/gifts).



Bulma was 16 years old, and undoubtedly smarter and more well traveled than anyone else her age. She had beautiful blue hair, and dazzling bright blue eyes. Her latest self-assigned adventure was traveling to a jungle located on an island far south of West City. The young girl had a habit of walking the beach during the night when she needed to clear her mind. Though only 16, having a boyfriend came with some  _ serious _ drama. She fought with her boyfriend what seemed like  _ all the time  _ because he couldn’t seem to resist staring at the bikini clad bodies of other girls his age on the beach. While on the beach, she realized she needed a change of scenery, and an exploration adventure seemed like just the thing she needed. 

“Now be careful, Bulma. And remember to press this button if you find yourself in a pinch.” Bulma’s father said, gesturing to a remote he’d attached to a chain, intended for Bulma to wear around her neck. “We’ll have defense bots sent to your location instantaneously. Take this with you, as well.” Dr Briefs said as he handed her a large energy blaster. “I also made sure to fill the Capsule Plane with fuel and have several other capsules filled with fuel canisters in board just in case.” 

“Dad, I already have energy blasters!” Bulma gestured to her cross draw holsters and the drop holster on her right thigh. 

“Well this is extra powerful should the hand blasters not do the job. You never know who or what you’ll encounter out there! There might be poachers since there are exotic animals on that island!” Dr Briefs said from underneath his fluffy mustache. 

Bulma shook her head. Her father was always thinking of the worst, but Bulma didn’t mind. He was a genius, after all, so it made sense that his mind was always thinking about the future and what might happen. 

“Bulma, dear! Please bring this with you!” Panchy Briefs, Bulma’s mother called to her. She stood with a tall stack of bento boxes in her hands to give to Bulma. 

“Mom I only plan to be gone a day or two if that.” Bulma laughed. 

“Well just in case you discover something exciting and need to stay longer!” Panchy chirped, walking into the aircraft. She strapped the food down so it wouldn’t roll around during flight, and cheerfully walked back out to give her daughter a kiss on the forehead. “Now, you have fun and stay out of trouble!” 

Bulma smiled brightly at her parents. “I will!” She ran into the craft and closed the hatch, as she sat down in the cockpit. The aircraft made a loud roaring sound as it came to life, and started taxiing. She waved one last time at her parents before she sped up and took off into the sky. She had preset the coordinates for her destination, so all she had left was to kick back in her chair and make sure the readings remained correct. It wasn’t long before she made it to the island, and she began to circle it a few times to find a good place to land. Once she found a nice, clear spot, she slowly began her descent. She’d found that the newest update her father had made to the aircraft was to allow it to lower itself in the same fashion as a helicopter, which was exceptionally useful in this instance. 

Once she’d safely landed, and turned the craft off, she made sure she had her blasters, a camera, and her backpack. Once off the aircraft, she engaged the security field to prevent anyone or anything from making off with the ship. Her heavy black boots crunched the ground beneath them, and she felt the sun beat down on her exposed skin. She wore khaki shorts and long white socks, black fingerless gloves, and a white scoop neck tank. The island was more humid than where she lived, and thankfully, she’d anticipated this as she grabbed a hand fan from her backpack and tanned herself as sweat beaded on her forehead and chest. She decided to start through the opening closest to her that was adorned with bright pink tropical flowers. She took a moment to admire them and snap a picture of them. As she walked past them, she noticed an array of beautiful flowers that were various colors, some of them multicolored. The lush green of the jungle was a stark difference from the buzzing city she lived in. She took a small hand blaster and marked a “B” on the path she was on so she’d know which way to go to return to her ship. She explored for several hours, collecting fruits and various flowers to study once she returned to her craft. 

The sun started to set, and Bulma made her way back. Once the “B” she’d blasted into the ground was in view, Bulma sighed in relief knowing she could rest and be off her feet soon. But just as she stepped past it, she heard footsteps behind her. She was going to turn until a voice commanded her to be still. 

“Don’t move, earth girl.” A menacing voice said from behind her. 

Bulma Briefs wasn’t known to do what she was told when it came to strangers. She quickly drew both hand blasters from her cross draw holster as she spun around to face the owner of the voice. Her jaw nearly dropped when she saw him. He was her height, with spiky black hair that stood in a flame atop his head. His eyebrows were pushed down in a scowl, and his body was terribly muscular for someone who seemed so young. Her weapons drawn and trained on him, she spoke. “Who the heck are you?” 

“I told you not to move.” He said, narrowing his eyes at her. 

“Who do you think you are? I can do whatever I want!” She yelled at him before letting out an “oof” as he suddenly rushed forward and grabbed her by the waist, pushing her back. They hit the ground a few times, causing her to drop her blasters, and when she sat up, she saw a large cat stalking toward them. She reached down to her drop holster to grab her blaster but she saw the boy step in front of her, raise his palm, and fire a small ball of energy from his palm at the creature. He didn’t kill it, but it was enough to scare it off. He turned and smirked at her, his arms crossed over his chest.

“You were saying?” 

Bulma rolled her eyes. “Oh, shut up. You never answered my question.” 

“My name is Vegeta. My ship crash landed here. I was sent to speak to a fellow Saiyan. His name is Kakarot. You have seen him.” He said as he sized her up. 

Bulma stood up and dusted her clothes off. “I don’t know anyone named ‘Kakarot’. I’m not even from this island.” She finally was close enough for her to really see her face, and his cheeks threatened to turn red as he noticed how pretty she was. Slender legs that supported a slender but feminine frame, and a doll like face with big blue eyes and shiny blue hair. 

He stood there, trying to speak, but he was distracted.  _ So pretty! How could something so lovely live on such a disgusting planet? I’m glad I saved her, she’s nice to look at. _

“He-llooooooo?” Bulma waves her hand in front of him, causing him to finally snap out of it. 

“What?” He snapped at her, and she giggled. 

“I asked how old you are.” She put her hands on her hips. 

“I’m 16.” He said. “And you?” 

“Hey, me too!” She grinned. “Is your ship in working condition?” 

“Obviously not. I said I crash landed.” He rolled his eyes like she was dumb for asking such a question. 

“Well, follow me then. I have a ship you can rest on. But go pick up my blasters first, k?” She winked and turned to walk into the clearing to the beach of the island. 

He was dumbfounded and couldn’t help but do as she said. He grabbed her blasters and walked after her, and followed her onto her ship. “Make yourself at home.” She said. 

He looked around suspiciously, unsure if she was going to attack him. 

“Oh relax, do I look like I could hurt you?” She crossed her arms over her chest, reminding of how little muscle mass he saw on her. “Just sit down and I’ll get you some food. I have plenty to spare.” She quickly retrieved two bento boxes and handed one to him. 

He opened it cautiously and began to eat once he saw her eating. He quickly scarfed down the food and wiped his mouth. “More.” He said. 

Bulma, not even halfway through her own food, looked up surprised. “You’re just like my friend, Goku!” She laughed. “He eats a lot too.” She got up and brought another bento box to him, which he opened and dug into ravenously. 

This boy was weird, but she liked it. She finished her food and propped herself up on her knees before crawling closer to him so she could study his features. This flustered the Saiyan boy, as he could see down her shirt, and now her face was very close to his. 

_ Gods of Vegetasei. What was he going to do? _


	2. Ugh, Earth Girls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta is VERY flustered by this earth girl!

The girl stared into his eyes enough that it made his brain turn to mush. He couldn’t think about anything other than those bright blue eyes. He’d never seen anything like them before, especially the way they seemed to sparkle when she smiled. They matched her blue hair, another trait he’d never seen before.  _ Wait. Was she getting closer!? _ Vegeta snapped back to reality when he felt her fingers in his hair. He blushed furiously as she touched his hair, but he just closed his eyes and let her inspect him. 

“It’s so soft.” Bulma said as she ran her fingers through his hair over and over again, adding her other hand. She shrieked suddenly, making Vegeta jump at the sound. 

“What's your problem!? Saiyans have  _ very _ sensitive hearing you dumb female! My ears are ringing!” Vegeta yelled, scooting away from her slightly. 

Her face was pale as she pointed. “Y-you have a tail!?” 

Vegeta’s eyebrows rose as he looked beside him to see that his tail had unwrapped itself from his waist and was softly swaying back and forth. He frowned at her. “Yeah, so? You look funny without one. Stupid girl.” He crosses his arms indignantly over his chest. 

Bulma started laughing, and as she wiped tears from her eyes, she tried to speak. “My— My friend has one. I just didn’t know,” she gasped for air, “that it had a  _ stealth _ mode!” Bulma continued laughing hysterically as she collapsed on the floor. “ _ Stealth mode! _ ” Bulma laughed at her own words. 

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “It’s not stealth mode. We wrap our tails around our waist to keep it safe during battle. Your stupid hands were massaging my scalp and it made me relax a little. Why did you feel the need to touch me, anyway?” He asked, his nose scrunching. 

Bulma finally calmed down and moved closer to him again. “Well you’re a different species! You aren’t human,  _ that’s  _ for sure. I’m a scientist. I like to study.” She shrugged. “I guess I’m also an engineer?” She drummed her fingers against her chin thoughtfully. “I  _ did  _ help dad make this craft, after all.” She suddenly leaned close to his face, and smiled warmly. 

Vegeta’s brain stopped working against his will as those bright blue eyes looked into his again. 

“Touch it.” Bulma said, holding out some of her hair for him to touch. “Mine is soft, too! And it smells like strawberries.” She winked. 

Vegeta removed one of his white gloves and reached out to touch her hair. It was unbelievably soft, just like his hair. “What the hell is a  _ strawberry _ ?” He asked, petting her hair. 

“Just sniff it!” Bulma grabbed the back of his neck and yanked him closer to smell her hair, and she was weirdly strong. She pulled too hard, and suddenly she was on her back, the heavy Saiyan boy lying on top of her. He quickly lifted himself up with his arms and accidentally locked eyes with her. Her cheeks turned pink and those eyes… they sparkled at him. 

“Uh! I—!” Vegeta launched himself off of her. 

She sat up and looked shyly at him. “It’s okay.” 

_ What? What was okay? He hadn’t done anything! _ “I didn’t do anyth—!” Vegeta tried to blurt out. 

“I know, I'm just saying you don’t have to feel weird. It was my fault. Sorry.” Bulma shyly played with her hair, her cheeks totally red now. 

_ She was so pretty. So feminine. And yet so strong and smart _ . 

Vegeta sat down and crossed his arms over his chest. “You may study me if you wish. I  _ am _ a superior specimen, after all.” 

“Oh, is that so?” Bulma smirked. “That’s a little cocky, don’t you think?” 

Vegeta guffawed at her. “Cocky? I’m a  _ prince _ , girl.” 

Bulma frowned. “Prince or not, you can ask me what my name is and  _ use it _ , buster.” She shook her fist at him. 

“Fine, what is your name?” Vegeta asked. 

“Ha! Like I’d tell you!” Bulma crosses her arms over her chest, huffing indignantly. 

“But you just said—!” 

Bulma giggled. “I’m kidding. It’s Bulma. And quit scooching away!” She grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to where they had been sitting. “Now, since I can study you, lemme grab a pen and some paper to take notes.” She stood up and ran over to a box she kept in the cockpit and returned with a pen and paper. She plopped down next to him, and took notes on his hair and tail. 

She reached for his tail and he instantly turned red. 

“What are you doing!?” He asked in disbelief. 

“I was just gonna feel the fur on your tail.” She said. 

“I cannot allow it.” He answers sternly. 

“Why not? Is there something wrong with it?” She asked. 

“ _ What!? _ No! There is nothing  _ wrong _ with my tail. It’s just… sensitive.” Vegeta blushed deeper. 

Suddenly Bulma’s eyes grew wide. “ _ Ohhhh _ . You mean it turns you on to have it petted.” She tapped the pen against her chin thoughtfully before writing something down, the gears in her genius head turning. “Noted.” 

“Vulgar girl!” He hissed. “But yes. Only a mate may touch a Saiyan’s tail.” 

“You’re such a cutie.” Bulma giggled. 

“I am  _ not _ ‘cute’ I am the most  _ dangerous _ warrior in the universe!” He spat at her. 

Bulma raised an eyebrow and gave him a mischievous look right before she grabbed his chest armor and yanked him right to her, planting a big kiss on his lips. His eyes widened in disbelief as he felt how soft her lips were. She shoved him away again and wrote down more notes. 

“Knows how to kiss.” She said aloud as she wrote. 

“You..!” Vegeta tried to yell at her but his head felt dizzy and his whole body felt tingly. Suddenly Bulma looked  _ even _ prettier than before. 

She stood abruptly. “Well, I’m going to take a shower and then get some sleep. I have an extra sleeping bag you can use, and you’re welcome to the shower when I’m done. Don’t peek!” She winked at him as she walked toward the shower room. 

Vegeta hissed at her as she flirted with him. She was done relatively quickly, and when she stepped out of the bathroom, Vegeta opened one eye and saw her, almost dropping his jaw. She wore a pink button down shirt with pink cotton shorts that hugged her hips tightly. Her hair was still damp from the shower, but it was still shiny and blue. She walked past him and he couldn’t help but notice how pleasant she smelled. He grabbed her hand and sniffed it. 

“So uh, you know, no big deal but, why are you sniffing my hand?” Bulma asked after watching him sniff her hand furiously. 

“It smells like fruit. Do you have fruit in there?” Vegeta asked. 

Bulma laughed. “No you weirdo, it’s the body wash. I have a regular bar of soap that I sometimes use though, and you’re welcome to use that.” She smiled. 

He stood up and took his chest armor off, setting it to the floor. It made a loud sound as it touched the floor, and Bulma’s eyebrows raised as she realized how heavy it must be. He kicked his boots off and tossed his gloves down next to the armor and walked to the bathroom holding. He hesitated, and looked over his shoulder at her. “Don’t peek, Bulma.” He closed the door behind him and Bulma giggled to herself. What a goof. 

She poked his chest armor and when it didn’t even budge, she decided to try and lift it. She wasn’t expecting it to be so heavy, and her hands slipped off of it as she tried to lift it, smacking her right in the nose. “Ow!” Bulma said.  _ How heavy was that thing? _

Soon, the water turned off and Vegeta stepped out once more, wearing what looked like the same clothes. 

“Uh, don’t you think your clothes might be  _ dirty _ ?” 

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “Obviously, but it’s not like I have a change of clothes with me. They’re on my ship.” 

“Oh I see. Wait, is your uniform wet?” She said, realizing the blue material looked darker than it had before. 

“Yes. I washed it in the tub when I finished cleaning myself. It will dry soon, it does not retain moisture well.” Vegeta said nonchalantly. 

“Oh, cool. So you won’t be smelling up the place.” She said, laughing. “Well, why don’t we go check out your ship tomorrow and see if I can repair it?” She asked, her voice sleepy. 

“Yes I supposed that would be a good plan.” He answered, and looked over at her, realizing she was already asleep.  _ What a crazy girl _ . He thought to himself. 


	3. You Can FLY?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta forgets about that thing he can do, y’know, FLY? 
> 
> It’s a short chapter but I hope you still enjoy it!

Bulma woke just as the sun was rising, and stretched, yawning loudly. When she looked over to where Vegeta had laid down the night before, he wasn’t there. She looked around seeing if maybe he was elsewhere in the craft, but didn’t see him, so she jumped up and ran outside to find the prince throwing sitting on top of a large rock, his tail wrapped around his waist again. He wore all his armor again, and was staring at the sunrise. 

“Hey.” Bulma said. 

He gestured hello with his hand, but said nothing. 

She walked over and sat next to him, causing him to finally look at her. “How long have you been up?” She asked him. 

“Before sunrise.” He answered. “Did you sleep well?”

“I did! I thought I would be kinda scared, but I had you there so I felt safe.” She said. 

“I could’ve attacked you, you know. I could have been a ravenous predator. You shouldn’t trust so easily.” 

“I kissed you and you lost the ability to speak. I think I’ll be fine.” She giggled, hugging his arm. “Besides. At least you’re pleasant to be around and pay attention to me.” 

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Who else would I pay attention to? There’s no one else here.” 

Bulma sighed. “Stupid Yamcha never pays real attention to me. He just looks at other girls and talks about how they flirt with him. Like that’s supposed to make me want him? If they’re so great he should just  _ date _ them all! That’s why I dumped him.” Bulma crossed her arms.

“What the hell is a Yamcha?” Vegeta asked, his face twisting in disgust as he said the name. 

“He was my boyfriend, but I broke up with him before I went on my adventure.” She said.

“So, your mate?” He asked, trying to understand. 

“Yeah I guess you could say that.” Bulma shrugged. 

“What kind of moron would be able to notice other females in your presence?” Vegeta asked without thinking. When he realized what he said, his eyes snapped over to Bulma and his face turned red again. 

She was grinning from ear to ear. “So you think I’m pretty special, huh?” Bulma asked, wiggling her eyebrows as she smirked at him. 

“Oh shut up.” Vegeta stood up, now thoroughly flustered. “Just go get dressed, we have a long way to my ship.” He had his back to her to hide his red face. 

“Haha okay, Vegeta, I’ll be ready soon.” 

Vegeta drummed his fingers against his arm as he waited, and just as he was about to storm in and what was taking her so long, she hopped out of the craft. She sported a Capsule Corp crop top that showed off her smooth belly, and a pair of jean shorts that were almost too short for Vegeta not to be embarrassed over. She wore white knee socks and her sturdy black boots. She had her blasters in their holsters, her backpack, and her camera hung from her neck. 

“Let’s go! Lead the way!” Bulma said cheerfully, totally oblivious to the look Vegeta was giving her. She put her hands on her hips while he stared at her. “HE-LLO? EARTH TO VEGETA!” 

The Saiyan snapped out of his trance, and blinked. “Yeah yeah, okay.” He turned and began walking swiftly into the jungle ahead of them. 

* * *

Bulma sat down on a rock, panting and out of breath. “Are we  _ close _ ? Or are you just planning to kill me?” She gasped. 

Vegeta sat down, totally calm. “Weak female. We are about halfway to the ship.” 

“How do you even know?” Bulma asked. 

“I can smell the scent of my home planet on my ship.” He said. “Let’s keep moving. I don’t think you want to be walking out here in the dark.” 

Bulma groaned and started walking behind him. And after about an hour, she stopped walking. “I wish we didn’t have to walk!” She shouted. 

“Oh.” Vegeta said, walking toward her. He grabbed her waist. 

“Hey, what are you doing?” Bulma asked suspiciously. 

“Hold on tight.” He said as he lifted them into the air. 

“ _ You can fly _ !?” Bulma yelled. “My legs are hurting for no reason because you didn’t tell me you could  _ fly _ ?” 

Vegeta rolled his eyes and clapped a hand over her mouth. “I will remove my hand when you stop screeching.” He said. 

Bulma yelled angrily into his hand for a bit before finally giving up and scowling at him. 

He moved his hand and shook his head. They arrived at the ship just as the sun was setting. He gently placed her on her feet and walked toward his ship. 

“Well I sure am glad you remembered you can  _ fly _ , or we’d still be walking  _ and _ we wouldn’t have been able to get up this blasted mountain!” She huffed. 

“Would you quit your complaining? I got you here safely, didn’t I?” Vegeta barked, his arms crossed over his chest. 

Bulma sighed. “You’re right.” She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you, Vegeta.” 

“Would you quit that! It..it makes me feel funny!” Vegeta swatted her away. 

Bulma giggled. “It’s okay, Vegeta! I like you too.” She winked at him before putting her backpack on the ground and pulling out a flashlight. “Alrighty, lemme see what we’re working with.” She walked around the ship and noticed several dents in the ship, and saw the main fuel tank had been damaged. 

“Hmm… I don’t know if I can fix this— your fuel tank was damaged and I don’t know what kind of fuel your ship uses. I also don’t have any spare metal to fix it with. But,” she turned to look back at the Saiyan, “I can put it in a capsule, and when I’m finished exploring the island, I can take you and your ship back to Capsule Corp and maybe me and my dad can repair it for you, or just build you a new one altogether.” 

Vegeta weighed his options while she looked at him expectantly. “Yes, I suppose that will do. Wait, what do you mean by putting my ship in a caps—?”

Bulma took out a capsule and clicked it, throwing it at the ship. Within seconds, the ship had disappeared, and all that was left was the capsule lying on the ground. “It’s our trademark invention! We can put huge things in tiny capsules to carry them around!” Bulma grinned widely. “I helped my dad design them.” She boasted. 

Vegeta stared at her in admiration. How smart she was. He smirked at her. 


	4. A Creeper In the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a short chapter, but I’m preparing the next one as you read this! I hope this will suffice until the next update!

Vegeta had agreed to fly them back to the Capsule Plane, and as they were flying through the air, Bulma happened to gaze up at his face and suddenly felt flustered. He had a strong jawline and a stern face. 

“What are you staring at?” He said, causing her to jump. He smirked at the knowledge that he’d startled her. 

Bulma was hesitant to answer, but decided she might as well. “You’re really handsome from this angle. From every angle, but especially this angle.” Her cheeks stained pink. 

Vegeta stuttered. “Look, I’m not going to stay on this planet for long, so don’t be getting any ideas, Earth girl.” 

“I told you, it’s  _ Bulma _ . And who said I was getting ideas? I just said you’re handsome.” Bulma frowned. 

Once they made it to the plane, Vegeta gently set her on her feet. “When will we be traveling to this Capsule Corp?” 

“Probably tomorrow night. You’ll have to sleep at my house though. But don’t worry, we have plenty of space and you’ll have a guest room to yourself.” Bulma said casually as she stepped into the plane after disengaging the security field. 

“Evil girl. How long do you intend to make me watch over you?” He muttered. 

Bulma either didn’t hear him, or ignored him, because she sat down with a bento box, and when he stepped into the plane, he saw that she’d set aside three boxes for him. 

He scarfed them down hungrily, and as he slid the boxes away, he sensed something outside. He stood up calmly and looked at Bulma. “There’s someone outside, did you invite someone?” 

Bulma scrambled to her feet and drew her blasters. “No! What the heck!? There’s creepers out here for real!?” Bulma half screamed, half whispered. 

Vegeta walked to the door of the plane. “Well whoever it is has an above average power level if yours is anything near the rest of your kind. Still puny, though.” He said cooly. 

Bulma scurried up behind him but when she heard a loud thump outside, she squealed and dropped her blasters, wrapping her arms around Vegeta’s waist. He fought the urge to blush as she felt her press herself to him, shivering in fear. He was about to shove her off of him, but then he heard her voice. “Vegeta, I’m scared.” Her body was trembling and her voice was unsteady. The prince decided, just this once, he wouldn’t shove her away.

“You’re going to be fine.” Vegeta said, his voice calm and confident. “Both of us are. Now, wait in here, and I’m going to go handle it.” 

Bulma nodded, and squeezed him before letting go and sitting on the floor in a ball. 

Vegeta opened the door and jumped out. All Bulma could hear at first were his footsteps crunching in the sand. It wasn’t long before she heard grunting and fists being thrown. Then she heard a familiar voice yell in pain. 

“Yeeeouch!” 

She jumped out of the plane and her jaw almost hit the floor when her suspicion had been confirmed. “Yamcha! What the heck are you doing here!?” She yelled, angrily putting her hands on her hips. 

Vegeta held Yamcha in the air by his Gi as the scarfaced kid flailed about angrily. “ _ This _ is that Yamcha you were talking about? I can see why you left him. He’s pathetic.” Vegeta said with disgust as he tossed Yamcha to the ground. 

“Man what the hell did you attack me for?! I didn’t do anything! I was just here to check on my girl!” Yamcha said, pulling himself off the ground and wiping the sand off his clothes.

Bulma stood with her hip stuck out to the side. “I’m not your girl anymore, Yamcha! Why don’t you go call Nichole and see if she wants you?” Bulma said venomously. 

“Aw come on Bulma, don’t be like that. You know you’re my favorite girl!” Yamcha smiled, running over to her and wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her cheek and though he wasn’t aware, something inside Vegeta snapped as Bulma struggled to push him away and had discomfort in her eyes. 

Vegeta fired a non lethal ball of ki near the boy’s feet and he jumped away from Bulma. Vegeta stepped next to Bulma, putting a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. “She doesn’t want you here, and neither do I. Hanging around weaklings isn’t something I enjoy. Get lost.” 

Yamcha frowned fiercely. “Who do you think you are!? Bulma who even  _ is _ this guy?” 

Bulma’s temper was officially lit. “Who is  _ he _ !? Who are  _ you _ to come  _ follow _ me like some kind of creep when I told you we were broken up! How did you even  _ find _ me? Can’t you take a hint!?” She was marching toward him, her voice bellowing and her finger wagging in his face. “Vegeta is a nice guy who has been making sure big animals out here don’t eat me and actually  _ listens _ when I speak! I bet  _ he  _ wouldn’t go ogling every girl on the beach! Would you, Vegeta?” Bulma turned to look at him. 

“I highly doubt most of the creatures on this planet have any brain mass, so no.” Vegeta snorted. 

“ _ See _ !?” Bulma screeched. 

Yamcha grabbed her face. “B, is he making you say all these things? You know you’re my girl! My favorite girl!” 

Bulma grit her teeth. “ _ I wanted to be your  _ **_only_ ** _ girl _ !” She shoved him away and ran back to the plane. “Go home, Yamcha.” She said over her shoulder. 

Vegeta stood still, staring daggers at Yamcha. 

“I can’t go home, B. It took me all day to fly here by myself.” Yamcha said tiredly. 

“Then get in here but  _ SHUT. UP. _ ” Bulma yelled. She stuck her head out of the door. “Vegeta, I have your sleeping bag set up.” She said in a nicer tone. 

Vegeta smirked in Yamcha’s direction. He didn’t know why it made him feel so good to be on the blue eyed girl’s good side, but it was even sweeter when her former partner was not. He stepped into the plane, leaving Yamcha standing in the sand, slack jawed in awe. Bulma smiled at Vegeta as he stepped in, and he saw it again. Her eyes sparkled as she spoke to him with a smile on her face. 

“Did you eat enough?” 

“It will suffice. If I completely satisfy myself, you will have no food left.” He answered.

She patted the sleeping bag. “Here you go! This one's yours.” She stood up and hugged him. “And thank you for making sure there was no one here to hurt me.” She smiled warmly and went to the bathroom to shower and change her clothes. When she returned, Yamcha was fast asleep in her sleeping bag. She frowned. As she marched over to him to tell him to get the hell out of it, Vegeta stopped her. 

“Just use this one.” He pointed to the one she set out for him. 

“But that one’s yours.” She looked at him with her big blue eyes. 

He fought the weird tingly feeling in his stomach. “I’m a warrior. I have slept on much worse than the floor of a plane. Use the sleeping bag.” 

She smiled at him and nodded before crawling into the sleeping bag and closing her eyes. 

Vegeta did not sleep. He sat on the floor next to her and kept watch throughout the night as he had the previous night. 


	5. Mooooom!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince meets Bulma’s mother and has fun annoying Yamcha.

“Aaaaaaahhhh—OW!” Yamcha yawned obnoxiously before getting smacked in the back of the head. He frowned at Vegeta. “What the heck was that f—!” 

Vegeta clamped a hand over Yamcha’s mouth. “She is still asleep.” He whispered, glaring daggers into the human boy. “If you wake her up when she is clearly exhausted, I will do things to you that no amount of medical experience will be able to fix. Got it?” His voice was dangerously calm as he threatened Yamcha. 

Yamcha nodded with wide eyes as he tried not to shake out of fear. 

While Bulma slept, Yamcha decided to go for a swim outside in the ocean to avoid getting anymore death glares and threats from the Saiyan teen. 

The prince glanced over at Bulma and couldn’t help but notice how soft and pretty she looked while she slept. He couldn’t help but be excited by the way her temper flared, but something about how peacefully she slept made his heart flutter as well. He walked over to her and brushed her bangs away from her forehead so he could see her better, and noticed that when he hand moved away, her face twisted into a frown. He thought he’d woken her and opened his mouth to apologize when he saw a tear stream down her cheek as her eyes were still shut. She was still asleep, and apparently having an unpleasant dream. She whimpered softly, and another tear streamed down her cheek. Vegeta watched her curiously before deciding to try something. He placed his hand against her cheek, and suddenly, her body language changed again. She wasn’t frowning anymore. Instead, she started to calm. 

“You’re safe.” Vegeta whispered softly. 

Bulma’s eyes opened suddenly and Vegeta was caught in the act of comforting her. He leapt away and stuttered as she blinked at him. “I— you—! The idiot is outside and I will wait for you out there as well!” He said, totally flustered. He quickly flew out the door before the heiress had a chance to respond. 

She sat up and tucked her hair behind her ear and secretly wished Yamcha had not shown up. Each time she was around him after seeing him kiss another girl right after they’d celebrated being together for a year, she’d realized her trust in him was broken. She always replayed the awful memory in her slumber when she’d been around him, but this time, someone Bulma never got a good look at had comforted her and told her she was safe. For the first time, the dream had a happy ending, and it woke her up immediately. She sighed deeply and flopped back on her sleeping bag. She didn’t want to get up. She wanted to just have some alone time and think about things that didn’t involve Yamcha. 

Unfortunately, she wasn’t that lucky. 

“Hiya Bulma! I see you’re awake. How’d you sleep, babe?” Yamcha asked as he walked back into the plane. 

“Fine.” Bulma said, refusing to look at him. She hadn’t told him the real reason she’d broken up with him. He had no idea she’d seen him kiss that other girl, and there were days she regretted not telling him so. But the fact of the matter was that she knew it would turn into an argument, and Bulma would have to justify her feelings again. For a 16 year old, she sure had some grown up problems when it came to romance. 

“You seem down. Wanna talk about it?” Yamcha asked, sitting next to her. 

“No. Not with you. Make sure you’re ready to go, because once I get dressed, we’re heading back to West City.” Bulma said. 

As Bulma sat in the pilot’s seat, Yamcha snored away on the floor of the plane. Vegeta sat in the copilot seat and observed the heiress.

“How did you sleep, Vegeta?” 

He looked at her and lied. “I slept well.” 

“I’m glad. I know it’s not the most comfortable place to sleep, but it’s also not the most uncomfortable place to sl—.” 

Vegeta looked at her. “Why do you cry in your sleep?”

Bulma bit her lip nervously as she tried to decide whether or not to tell him. “Being around Yamcha stresses me out and it makes me have unpleasant dreams.” 

“I suppose you relive whatever he did to hurt you.” Vegeta said, unknowingly hitting the nail on the head. 

“Pretty much, yeah.” Bulma said, avoiding eye contact. 

“Idiot.” Vegeta said, looking back in Yamcha’s direction. “You shouldn’t cry over such a worm. He clearly lacks self confidence and has to try and suck it out of other people. His shortcomings have nothing to do with you.” 

“Easier said than done.” 

The prince sighed. “Be that as it may, I’m fairly certain you were still you before him, and will still be you after him. You could do far better. But you couldn’t possibly do worse. Perhaps that’s comforting.” Vegeta thought out loud. 

Bulma slapped the autopilot button and lunged over, wrapping her arms around Vegeta who immediately began to blush at the contact. Her cheek was pressed against his, and it was softer than he’d imagined it would be. It was warm against his face, and her hair smelled like strawberries. All at once, Vegeta’s heart started to pound as she held him. His worries disappeared as quickly as they came, though, when Bulma let go and smiled at him.

_ There are those sparkly eyes again.  _ He thought. 

“Thank you, Vegeta. I'm glad I have someone to talk to— nobody is usually inclined to listen to a ‘dramatic 16 year old girl’ when it comes to talking about her feelings.” She smiled bittersweetly. 

“I see nothing dramatic about feeling betrayed.” Vegeta crossed his arms. “Anyway,” he changed the subject, “when are we due to arrive at this  _ ‘Capsule Corp’ _ you mentioned?” He needed to get some space from her soon, or else he knew his feelings were going to keep changing and that weird tingly sensation all over his body would intensify beyond control. Developing feelings couldn’t be farther from what he’d been sent to earth for, and it would only prove to be a bigger distraction and complication than he needed or desired. 

It wasn’t much longer before they made it to Capsule Corp. When Yamcha excitedly hopped off the plane and scrambled to the kitchen of the Briefs residence, Bulma couldn’t resist the urge to roll her eyes as far as they would go. “I swear he still thinks we’re a thing.” 

“Have you ever directly told him otherwise? He seems simpleminded.” Vegeta snorted, reminding Bulma she wasn’t alone. 

Bulma sighed deeply. “I’ve tried, but he knows which buttons to push to distract me from the main thing I want to say. He thinks we’re taking a break. My thing is, I don’t want a break. I want a break  _ up _ .” 

“Then tell him that. If he has any honor at all, surely he’ll understand if you tell him directly and sternly. Have some pride, earth girl.” Vegeta said, standing up next to her. “I’m hungry. Where is the food?” 

Bulma laughed and grabbed his hand, dragging him out of the plane and to the kitchen of her house. “This way, space boy.” 

Normally Vegeta would be flustered by such physical contact, but he was currently too distracted by the growling sounds his stomach made in protest to not being fed enough. 

“Hi mom! This is my new friend, Vegeta. He’s from space. What’s for lunch?” Bulma said casually. 

Vegeta looked at her like she was crazy until the tall blonde woman walked over and smiled cheerfully. “Why, aren’t you a dashing young man! What a cutie! Looks like Bulma found herself a new beau!” 

“Mom!” Bulma groaned, her face turning the same shade of pink Vegeta’s face had turned. 

“You both just have a seat and I’ll have some food whipped up in no time!” Panchy said, waving her hand at them. 

“He eats like Goku, mom.” Bulma said, laughing. 

“Oh! Wonderful!” Panchy clapped her delicate hands together before throwing on a light pink apron and getting to work preparing food. 

Vegeta watched Yamcha suck down the liquid in his glass with disgust. It was like the fool had never had a drink of anything before. Yamcha kept sneaking glances over at Bulma as he drank, and it started to make Vegeta feel weirdly annoyed. Without thinking, the prince kicked the leg of Yamcha’s chair just enough to make the liquid slosh out from his cup and into his clothes. 

“Hey man what the hell!?” Yamcha yelled, catching Bulma and Panchy’s attention. 

“What happened?” Bulma asked. 

“I’m not sure. Evidently he’s as clumsy as he is stupid.” Vegeta shrugged. 

Yamcha ground his teeth before standing up over Vegeta. “You got a problem with me, we can take the fight outside, man.” 

Vegeta stood up and glared into Yamcha’s eyes. “Have a seat before you get hurt.” 

Yamcha stared defiantly at Vegeta until Bulma snapped her fingers, getting both of their attention. “Hey blockheads, can it. I just want to eat without hearing you bicker.” 

They sat down and Vegeta moved his chair a bit closer to Bulma, while staring right at Yamcha. His lips rugged upwards in a smirk when Bulma leaned into him and smiled warmly at him before looking back to watch Panchy prepare the food. Yamcha set his jaw in annoyance. This space asshole had to go. 


	6. A Kiss

After they’d eaten, Bulma yawned deeply. She needed to go tell her father about Vegeta’s ship, but he stopped her before she did. Bulma looked at him in surprise. “Don’t you want your ship fixed?”

“It can wait. I’ve been on this planet this long, what’s a little longer?” Vegeta shrugged. 

Bulma smiled at him again, but this time, it was a flirty smirk. “Wow, I feel so  _ special _ .”

Vegeta stumbled over his words before finally spitting out, “Look, sleep or don’t, it makes no difference to me!”

The heiress stepped forward and planted a soft kiss on his cheek before looking him in the eyes. “Thank you, Vegeta.” She made her way upstairs and to her bedroom and threw herself onto her bed. She was asleep by the time her head hit the pillow. 

Vegeta, who had literally nothing better to do, decided to find a shady spot out on the lawn and sat down. He couldn’t seem to push the blue haired girl out of his mind. Her smile was radiant like he’d never seen before and her eyes were so deep. She had a lot of concern for the other boy, regardless of how idiotic he was. And despite how little she knew about the prince, she’d been warm and kind to him from the get go. He thought back to when she’d kissed him without warning, and the way her lips had felt on his. They were so soft, just like her cheek and her hands. He wondered how she was able to keep her hands so soft when she’d also claimed to be some sort of engineer. She was so different from the females he was used to on his planet which were aggressive and rough around the edges. None of them were feminine in the same way that Bulma was, and it fascinated him for a reason he didn’t know. 

It suddenly hit him that he would have to leave Earth and return to his father. He didn’t want to leave Earth. He wanted to stay in the presence of the blue haired beauty, and learn about her. He wanted to know how she kept her hands so soft. What the fruit tasted like that she was so fond of. He wanted to feel her lips on his again, but Vegeta had  _ zero _ experience with courtship, and had no idea how to even express these feelings to her. And if she didn’t feel the same, at least leaving would save him from humiliation. But… even worse. What if she  _ did _ feel the same way? He doubted she’d agree to be whisked away to his planet, so what was he to do? 

“Hey, whatcha thinkin about so hard?” 

The prince suddenly looked up to his left to see her. He must’ve been sitting there so deeply in thought that he’d lost track of time. He scrambled to his feet. “Well now that you ask, I just—!” He stopped himself. What was he doing? What was he supposed to say!? Why were these feelings so confusing? 

Bulma raised an eyebrow at him, a coy smile spreading across her lips. “Well?” 

He couldn’t take it when she looked at him like that. She was so  _ pretty _ and  _ intimidating _ when she gazed into his eyes. “I will leave this planet once I complete my mission, which is to locate Kakarot.” 

She giggled softly. “I know. You told me when we first met, and continue to remind me that you’re leaving. I haven’t forgotten, I promise.” She winked at him before turning to walk in the direction of her father’s lab. “Follow me.” 

Vegeta smacked his gloved palm against his face. “ _ Gods forbid I have some balls and just say what’s on my mind. That’d be a little too much. _ ” He muttered to himself as he followed her. 

“Hi, dad!” Bulma called cheerfully to a man with lavender hair and a bushy lavender mustache. 

“Hello Bulma, how was your trip?” Dr Briefs said. He hadn’t yet noticed Vegeta. 

“It was great! I made a new friend but unfortunately Yamcha followed me. So he ruined the end of the trip.” Bulma rolled her eyes. 

Dr Briefs blinked in surprise as Vegeta came into view and his mustache wiggled under his nose. “I didn’t think you’d bring back a  _ person _ as a souvenir, Bulma!” The man chuckled. “Nice to meet you, young man.” 

“Vegeta here came to earth in a ship and needs some help getting his ship running again. He crash landed on the island I went to visit.” Bulma explained to her father what had transpired and he listened thoughtfully while petting the black cat that sat on his shoulder. 

“Well, dear, get the capsule with his ship in it and we’ll take it outside and study it.” Dr Briefs said, sipping his coffee before taking a drag from his cigarette. 

Bulma nodded and before long, she was out on the lawn with her father as they stood in front of Vegeta’s damaged ship. Dr Briefs looked over at Bulma. 

“Does his ship have any sort of manual we can work off of? If not, the damage is looking irreparable and we’d be better off just building a new ship for the young man.” 

“I’d rather build him a new one.” Bulma shrugged. 

“Very well! We’ll get started tomorrow once I order some supplies from our warehouse. Why don’t you show our guest around the facility?” Dr Briefs said, waving his hand at the two teens as he walked back to the house. 

They’d been walking for about twenty minutes when Vegeta started to word vomit. 

“Why did you decide to just build me a new ship without asking if I had a manual?” 

Bulma seemed surprised at the question, and her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. She avoided eye contact as she answered him. “Well, I dunno, I guess I just like to build things.” 

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. “I think we’re at a point you don’t have to lie to me.” He assumed it was because she wanted to study the remains of his ship, or maybe that she wanted to bombard him with questions about his species. 

Bulma looked at him as she stepped forward. “I’m not in a hurry to see you leave.” 

Vegeta didn’t know what to say. His ponderings from a few hours ago about how the Earth girl might feel about him were now coming to the light. She  _ did _ have some semblance of the same feelings for him. What was he to do? He decided to just do what he thought she might do. 

Bulma Briefs turned beet red as the Saiyan prince in front of her reached up to her face and pulled her in for a kiss. Her eyes fluttered shut and her hands started trembling. His lips were warm and his kiss was sweet. It was innocent. It was nervous. When he finally pulled away, it was slow and soft. He looked into her big blue eyes and when he saw the way they were staring back at him, his knees nearly buckled beneath him. Her mouth was in a small “o” shape as she stared at him with a look of surprise and wonder. “Uh…” 

Vegeta turned red again and looked away from her but gasped when she lurched forward and wrapped her arms around him and pressed her cheek against his. He nervously wrapped his arms around her waist and as they held each other, he lost track of time. 


	7. Carrot?

It had been a week since Vegeta arrived at Capsule Corp, and he’d been avoiding the blue haired girl like the plague, much to her frustration. She didn’t understand why he’d suddenly disappeared, but it was making her more and more annoyed the longer he went without speaking to her. 

Her diabolical mind thought up  _ just _ the way to convince him to come to her. She grinned mischievously as she walked through the long hallway in the testing center of Capsule Corp. As she made her way to the end if the hall, her father popped his head out from one of them testing rooms. 

“Hi dear, what are you doing here? I saw you walk by on one of the cameras.” 

She smiled innocently. “I just thought I’d make my way to the roof and get some fresh air and maybe take some photos of the sunset.”

“Ah, I see. How very on brand of your mother’s genetic presence in you. Be careful up there, there’s no safety railings.” Dr Briefs said. 

“I will. See you at dinner.” Bulma smiled again as she stepped past the door marked “DO NOT ENTER”. 

Once she was on the roof, she took a big breath as she looked over the edge. She’d taken precautions, of course. She wasn’t going to throw herself off of a building without making sure she didn’t die. The bluenette had set up an airbag on the ground below to catch her should the prince not show up. 

Bulma took another deep breath before jumping and screaming, “Vegeta! Help!” 

Her body hit the airbag and, to her surprise, bounced back up and started to soar through the air and away from her safety device. Then she screamed for real before she landed into strong arms. 

When she opened her eyes, he was there, staring down at her with a scowl on his face. “Blasted earth girl!” 

She grinned widely at him as he put her down. “It worked though, didn’t it? And what took you so long? Jerk!”

Vegeta scoffed. “I had considered moving the safety device after you jumped and catching you at the last minute. I also considered just watching you land on your ass after you bounced.”

Bulma frowned at him. “Why have you been avoiding me?” She put her hands on her hips. 

Vegeta avoided eye contact even when she grabbed his face and pulled it so he was only inches away. 

She shoved him away again and crossed her arms. “Look if you regret kissing me you don’t need to make it awkward.” 

Vegeta looked up and spoke. “Wait that’s not—!”

“I mean it’s fine I’m used to it and I’ll find someone else to tease and stuff. You don’t need to worry ab—!”

Vegeta stepped forward and pressed his gloved finger to her lips. “I have never done anything I thought I would regret, and I don’t regret kissing you.” 

She frowned again, fiercer still. “Then WHY are you AVOIDING ME?” 

“Because you annoying earth brat,” Vegeta started walking her backwards, “if I get carried away and kiss you again I might kidnap you and take you to my planet and make you my Princess. Because I might break the clown’s nose, or much worse, for ever making you cry.” Her back was against the wall once he finished speaking.

Bulma grabbed the front of his armor and yanked him towards herself, kissing him again. His arms snaked around her waist with no hesitation. 

“You confuse me.” He said. 

Bulma kissed him again. “How so?” 

Vegeta grabbed her chin and held her in place as he kissed her deeper before speaking again. “You randomly come into my life, start touching my hair, you kiss me, and now suddenly I’d destroy anyone who tried to take you from me. It’s been two weeks since we met.” He kissed her again before pressing his forehead to hers.

“Why do you have to leave?” She suddenly asked. 

“Why do you want to know?” 

“Because I want to know if you’ll come back. And when.” 

He sighed. “I don’t think I will be required to return. I was sent on a mission to speak to Kakarot. I must then return home.” 

“No.” 

“...No?”

“You aren’t leaving. I’m taking you prisoner.” Bulma whispered. 

“A feeble creature like you? Take  _ me _ prisoner?” He raised an eyebrow. “Yes, I’m sure Father will believe that.” He kissed her again. 

* * *

Bulma strutted into the dining room, hand in hand with an embarrassed Saiyan. His face was red as she yanked him over to the table to the seat next to hers. 

Yamcha slammed his hands on the table. “Bulma! I’ve had it! Let go of his hand, we’re gonna go talk. You’re not leaving me for some fucking  _ alien _ !” He grabbed Bulma’s wrist and dragged her out of the house. 

“Yamcha! No, stop! You’re hurting my wrist you stupid jerk!” Bulma yelled, trying to wriggle her wrist out of his grip. 

When Yamcha finally looked ahead of himself, he ran into Vegeta who was standing in his way. Yamcha let out a grunt as he recovered and quickly felt his feet being lifted off of the ground. Vegeta had grabbed his Gi and lifted him off the ground. 

“Apologize to Bulma for touching her without consent and hurting her wrist.” Vegeta said in a chillingly calm tone. 

Yamcha rammed his knee up into Vegeta’s chin, causing the Saiyan to let go of his Gi. Yamcha scrambled to his feet after he fell to the ground and went to apologize to Bulma. 

“Bulma I’m sorry.. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Yamcha said, struggling to find better things to say. 

Bulma rubbed her wrist. “Well, Yamcha, you did..” 

Yamcha knelt beside her. “Bulma I’m so—”

“I saw you kissing Maron after we celebrated a year.” 

“Huh? I don’t even kn—”

“Yes, you do. Blue hair, looks like the knock-off me. She’s got bigger boobs, too.” Bulma glared at him. “Don’t deny it. I’m not an idiot and I know what I saw.” 

“It didn’t mean anything, B.” 

“Then why do it?” 

“It was just a kiss.”

“Then how can I know whether or not it ever means something with me? What if those are just kisses too?” 

Yamcha gently took her hand in his. “Bulma, come on. You know you’re my girl. Everything means something with you.”

“No. I'm not your girl. We’re over, and that’s it. I have feelings for Vegeta.” 

“You just met him! What the hell are you even saying?” Yamcha threw his hands up in the air. “OOF!” 

Vegeta rammed his knee into Yamcha’s stomach right after yanking him into the air by the back of his Gi. “It’s what happens when two people actually click. You might try it sometime if you ever stop trying to put your tongue in every mouth you see.” He threw Yamcha to the side and knelt down to pick Bulma up into his arms. “Where is the medical facility?” 

Bulma smiled. “I’m fine, just a little soreness in my wrist. I can walk.” 

Vegeta set her down on her feet and nodded. He frowned. “Don’t look at me like that. You know I have to go home after I find Kakarot, lest this planet be destroyed.” 

“Well what if you don’t find him?” Bulma’s eyes glittered. 

“I will. There is a power level on this planet that far surpasses the capability of any humans.” Vegeta answered. 

Bulma sighed. “Well I guess I’ll just take advantage of the time I have with you, then, while I make an evil plan to keep you here. Unless you were serious about making me your princess…” She winked. 

Vegeta’s face turned pink and his tail slipped away from his waist and began flipping around. “Do not tempt me.” 

Bulma smiled sadly. “Well, I guess maybe I can help you find the guy you’re looking for. We can start with my best friend, since he used to have a tail like yours.” 

Vegeta’s eyes widened. “A tail like mine?” 

“Yeah, I told you about it like a week ago. I’ll go call him.” Bulma flipped out her cell phone and dialed a string of numbers before holding it up to her ear. “Hi Roshi. NO! YOU PERVERT! I’m calling for Goku! Send him over, okay? HMPH!” She slammed her thumb on the end button and stuffed the phone back into the pocket of her pink dress that brandished her name in black across the front. “He‘ll be here in a few minutes.” Bulma said. 

It wasn’t long before Goku stood in front of Vegeta, and the look on the Saiyan Prince’s face was one of surprise. “It seems I don’t need to search for Kakarot after all.” Vegeta said. 

“Huh?” Bulma looked at him. 

Goku smiled. “I dunno who  _ carrot  _ is, but my name is Goku! Nice to meet you.”

Vegeta frowned. “ _ You’re _ Kakarot. I know for a fact that you know who you are because your ki spiked when you saw my face.” 

Goku chuckled nervously. “Yeah, alright, Vegeta. You caught me. I just wanted to mess with ya!” 

“You were sent to gather intelligence on this planet and continue reporting to us. So, let’s have it.” Vegeta crossed his toned arms over his chest. 

“There isn’t much to report, actually.” Goku began. 

“What the heck?! What’s going in here?” Bulma shrieked. 

Vegeta clapped his hands over his ears. “Stupid earth girl! Quit screeching!” 

Bulma put her hands in her hips with sass. “What the hell are you two doing to my home!?” 

Goku laughed. “Nothing, Bulma. I was sent here to just learn about earth and stuff and report to the king about technology and stuff. See, the king likes to learn about all sorts of planets, and so I was sent here to keep his knowledge updated.” 

Bulma frowned. “You expect me to believe an alien race just decided to do surveillance on this planet for the sole purpose of  _ curiosity _ ? Yeah, no. Let’s hear the truth.” 

Vegeta smirked. “So intelligent. The real purpose Kakarot was sent here is to keep an eye on this planet for protection. A tyrant and his hellish family are wreaking havoc on this galaxy and the next few. The more planets they take over, the worse it becomes for these galaxies as a whole. We have sent a sort of sleeper agent to many hundred planets to keep an eye on them to ensure they don’t fall under the control of Frieza. Satisfied now?” 

Bulma nodded. “Quite. So, we’re okay, then?” 

Goku smiled. “Safe as can be. From what I’ve gathered from other transmissions, Earth doesn’t even appear on most galactic maps and is considered a waste planet. That is, there’s no interesting or valuable traits known to come from this planet, so there’d be no reason to mess with them.” 

“Thank gods.” Bulma exhaled. 

“I’ll pass along your report to father.” Vegeta said, turning to walk toward his ship. 

“You’re leaving?” Bulma gasped. 

“I’m retrieving my scouter from my ship, but yes, soon I will leave.” Vegeta said without turning back. 

“Well, shit.” Bulma said, plopping down in the grass as a confused Goku looked at her. 


	8. You Did What?!

Vegeta hadn’t seen the blue haired girl since he’d finally announced his departure. She had tears in her eyes and had run away from him, refusing to speak to him. It was better that way; if she hated him, at least she wouldn’t be tortured by the knowledge she had to let go of the only person who’d ever make a worthy partner like he was having to. He boarded his ship after thanking the blonde woman and her lavender haired husband for feeding him and building a new ship for him. He initiated the launch sequence, and went to sit in his chair. The ship was larger than the one he’d arrived in, and had sleeping quarters, a place to bathe, a pilot seat, and a storage area where food had been stored for his journey back to his planet. He’d insisted he didn’t need food because he’d be in stasis for the journey, but the man with the mustache had informed him that the new ship didn‘t have a stasis feature. He’d be traveling fully awake for the duration of the trip. 

As he left the earth’s atmosphere and entered space, he heard something in the storage room. He worried the man had left his pet in the storage room, so he quickly made his way over to check to see what the noise was. He swung the door open, but didn’t see or sense anything, so he calmed down and decided to go sleep. 

It was only an hour and a half later when he felt his bed move. His eyes flew open and on top of him was the bluenette. 

“Bulma!” He yelled.

She smiled down mischievously at him as she straddled him. “Hi Vegeta.” 

“Bulma why are you on this damn ship? You cannot come to my planet!” Vegeta frowned as he sat up, still under her. 

She frowned back and crossed her arms. “I can go where I please! Besides, I thought you’d be happy.” Her expression softened as she avoided his eyes. 

His hands found purchase on her waist as he thought of how to respond. “This has nothing to do with my being happy or not. My planet is one of a  _ warrior _ race. As soon as I arrive, they’re going to think you’re a prisoner. Once I convince them of who you really are to me, you’re going to be in danger. I’m to have marriage interviews and they’re not going to like the idea of knowing they are competing with an alien.” 

She scoffed. “ _ They’re _ the aliens.” 

“To you. To us,  _ you’re _ the alien.” Vegeta rolled his eyes. 

“So what am I to you?” Bulma smiled devilishly at him. 

“Being it we’ve already kissed several times, that would make you my fiancé.” Vegeta blushed. 

“F-fiancé?! You haven’t even proposed!” Bulma yelled. 

“The female proposes on my planet. You proposed by kissing me, and I accepted by kissing you back. Obviously I don’t expect you to marry me, I’m taking you back to your home planet.” Vegeta said, getting up to walk over to the control panel. 

“I only put enough fuel in the ship for a one way trip.” Bulma said 

“You what?” He spun around, looking at her with disbelief. 

She giggled. “So either you take me to your planet and make me a princess, or you stay on my planet.” Bulma grinned evilly. 

“You realize you’re asking to marry me, by telling me to make you my princess.” Vegeta said. 

Bulma shrugged. “There are worse things in the world than marrying a super cute alien prince who treats me kindly and is super smart.” 

“I refuse to marry you if you aren’t going to take this seriously.” Vegeta said flatly. “I’m taking you home and your father can refuel my shi—!”

The ship jerked to the side as something crashed into it. Bulma screamed as the impact threw her across the room, slamming her into a wall. When she hit the ground, her head was bleeding. She reached up and dabbed a finger against the throbbing spot on her head where the pain quickly started to sharpen. 

“Ah!” She gasped, pulling her fingers back which were now covered in blood. She looked over and saw that Vegeta had been knocked out cold, and she crawled over to him as quickly as she could, though her vision was warped and going in and out of blackness. 

“Vegeta!” She yelled, patting his face. He didn’t move. She checked his pulse which was still strong and healthy, and whacked his cheek as hard as she could. 

He lurched forward, panting loudly, and looked at her right before she succumbed to her head injury. Vegeta started to panic. 

“Bulma?” He said, as she lay motionless in his lap. “No no no no.” He scooped her up and hurried back to the bedroom, gently setting her down on the bed. He made for the storage room where he found a box labeled “medical supplies” with several capsules in it. He grit his teeth as he realized he had no clue how to use any of these, and began to curse as he wished he was still on his own ship. “Fuck!” As he clenched both hands into fists, stretching the fabric of his gloves, his eyes fell on a shiny metal box. He jumped at it, and let out a “YES!” when he saw it was his medical box from his ship. 

Vegeta flew back into the bedroom and opened the box, quickly going to work to treat the slow oozing wound on Bulma’s head. Her scalp had split cleanly, and he disinfected it and stitched it shut. Then he grabbed a gooey substance from a small jar and dabbed it onto his finger and then onto the clean stitch job he’d done. He didn’t think she’d lost too much blood, but he kept an eye on her while she rested. The steady rise and fall of her chest gave him comfort, knowing she was still alive. He quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Vegeta had never spoken it out loud, but there was one feeling he really enjoyed. When his mother would pet his hair to comfort him as a child. He remembered running to her in fear, or frustration, and she’d kneel down and comfort him with her soft voice and nimble fingers running through and petting his thick hair. 

“You’re safe, my love.” She’d tell him. “You’re safe and everything will be just fine.” 

His eyes opened to find a set of blue eyes looking into his. “Bulma!” 

“Ssshh, everything will be just fine.” She said softly. “I’m okay, thanks to you, my prince.” 

He realized she’d been petting his hair, and he leaned forward, softly kissing her lips. “I demand that you be my princess.” 

She laughed softly. “You’re the boss.” 


End file.
